Haruskah aku menyerah 'Suke?
by yuanTezuka
Summary: Aku mulai lelah dengan semuanya,  Senyumku semakin memudar karnamu,  Sampai kapan rasa sakit ini harus aku rasakan,  Kerinduanku akan bayangmu,  Semua menyakitiku dengan perlahan,  Hingga aku mulai berfikir,  Haruskah aku menyerah?


**Haruskah aku menyerah, ****′****Suke?**

**Pairing: NaruSasu/SasuNaru?**

**Title: T maybe**

**Genre: Romantice, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo, Gaje, boys love etc. kalau gak suka mendingan gak usah baca**

**Oke**

_**Aku mulai lelah dengan semuanya,**_

_**Senyumku semakin memudar karnamu,**_

_**Sampai kapan rasa sakit ini harus aku rasakan,**_

_**Kerinduanku akan bayangmu,**_

_**Semua menyakitiku dengan perlahan,**_

_**Hingga aku mulai berfikir,**_

_**Haruskah aku menyerah?**_

**Naruto****′****s POV**

Kutatap kepergian mereka dengan seribu perasaan yang tak terucapkan. Keinginanku tuk bersama dengan mereka begitu besar, namun ketakutanku mengalahkan segalanya. Biarlah ku serahkan semuanya pada mereka, biarkan sejenak kuingkari janji yang pernah terucap. Aku hanya ingin kebebasan hati meski hanya untuk sekejap. Hanya itu.

_Flash back_

"_Kamu yakin Naruto?" entah keberapa kali pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir mereka. Yakinkah aku?_

"_Iya aku yakin, Kiba" kuputuskan untuk menjawab tanya mereka meski merasa sedikit kesal. Kenapa mereka terus mempertanyakan hal yang sama seh?_

"_Oke kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu, kami akan pergi melaksanakan misi ini tanpamu Naruto"_

_Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki, kembali ke tempat masing-masing menyiapkan diri untuk keberangkatan besok pagi. Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino semuanya pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku di depan kedai Ichiraku._

"_Kamu benar-benar yakin tidak mau bergabung Naruto?" _

"_Aku sudah yakin Sakura, maafkan aku. Tapi maukah kamu memberikan ini seandainya kamu bertemu dengannya?" Kusodorkan sepucuk surat yang selaman suntuk aku buat pada Sakura. Kulihat mata Sakura penuh dengan pertanyaan, namun surat itu dia ambil juga dan dimasukkannya ke balik bajunya._

"_Baiklah Naruto, akan aku sampaikan surat ini padanya. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, dah."_

_Tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku, Sakura langsung berlari menjauh. _

_Ya aku rasa ini sudah cukup, sudah lebih dari cukup. Hanya itu yang terngiang di telingaku melihat kepergian Sakura._

_Flash back off_

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju apartement kecilku. Rumahku satu-satunya, dan tempatku melepaskan semua topeng yang selalu aku kenakan. Aku ingin istirahat, aku butuh istirahat.

**Naruto's POV end**

**Author's POV**

Mereka (Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino juga Sakura) terus berlari ke tempat yang dituju. Dalam hati mereka terdapat sebuah pertanyaan yang sama. _Kenapa Naruto tidak mau ikut?_ Misi kali ini adalah menyelidiki Akatsuki, dan disana ada orang yang selalu Naruto cari. Tapi kenapa Naruto malah tidak mau ikut? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berkelebat dalam pikiran mereka, namun tak ada satupun yang mengutarakannya dan lebih memilih diam. Fokus pada misi, itulah yang mereka katakan pada hati mereka sendiri.

Skip time

Tempat persembunyian Akatsuki

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Dan sesuai rencana mereka langsung bergerak seperti intruksi dari Neji.

Skip time (maaf ya langsung ke acara Sakura yang ketemu Sasuke, yang lain lagi berantem dan mendingan kita tinggalin aza ya)

**Author's POV end**

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku sudah menduga akan kedatangan mereka, sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Karin. Tapi kenapa hanya mereka, mana Naruto? Kenapa di hadapanku sekarang malah cewek berambut pink, bukan Naruto?

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kecewa karna yang datang kami bukan Naruto?"

Degg.

Apa katanya? Aku kecewa? Kecewa karna yang datang dia bukan si Dobe super berisik itu?

Ah, yang benar saja, kenapa juga aku harus kecewa? Dasar cewek tukang ngayal.

"Sama sekali tidak" jawabku sedingin mungkin. Jangan sampai dia berfikir aku kecewa dengan ketidakhadiran Naruto.

"Oh, ternyata hatimu sudah membeku ya Sasuke" Apa katanya? Tau apa dia soal hatiku, seenaknya bicara hatiku membeku. Hatiku bukan membeku tapi memang sudah beku sejak saat itu.

"Sudahlah, aku akan membunuhmu Sakura!" Entah kenapa aku merasa marah, marah karena dia yang ada di hadapanku sekarang. Iris mata yang bukan aku harapkan.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak mau melawanmu Sasuke. Aku kesini hanya untuk memberikanmu ini"

Tap

Kunai itu menancap di pohon samping tubuhku, kulihat ada surat disana.

"Apa…"

"Itu surat dari Naruto, aku cuma mau memberikanmu itu. Sampai jumpa Sasuke!" Tanpa basa basi, kulihat Sakura pergi menjauh. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, tak kuhiraukan lagi teriakan Sui ataupun Karin. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku ke tempat yang sepi.

Surat.

Sepucuk surat dari Naruto terus kupandangi tanpa berani kubuka isinya. Apa di dalamnya ada penjelasan kenapa dia tidak datang dan menyeretku untuk kembali ke Konoha seperti biasanya. Dengan penuh tanda tanya, kubuka dan kubaca juga surat darinya.

**Sasuke's POV end**

**Author's POV**

Terlihat tubuhnya terguncang membaca kata demi kata dari surat itu. Wajah dinginnya hancur seketika seiring tetes demi tetes air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Di pelukknya surat itu dengan erat seakan memeluk pengirimnya.

"Dobe…" hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, seiring dengan ambruknya pertahanan tubuh berkulit pucat itu.

Pingsan.

Di tempat pengirim surat..

Terlihat sosok berambut pirang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang dan memandang sebuah bingkai foto. Foto lama yang teramat berharga untukknya. Foto dulu saat semuanya masih normal, saat kebencian itu belum hadir di dalam hati sahabatnya.

"Teme….hiks…" tetesan air mata itu tak dapat lagi dibendungnya. Hanya harapan, sedikit harapan yang tersisa. Harapan yang bila tak terwujud maka habislah semuanya.

Semuanya akan berakhir dalam hidupnya.

**Fin?**

_**To: SasuTeme**_

_**Aku mencintaimu Teme.**_

_**Tapi aku lelah, sangat lelah.**_

_**Begitu banyak kata yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk menulisnya.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu dan aku sangat merindukanmu.**_

_**Tapi aku lelah Teme.**_

_**Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menerima penolakanmu, itu alasanku tidak ikut dalam misi meski aku tahu aku bisa bertemu kembali denganmu.**_

_**Teme,**_

_**Aku mencintaimu, amat sangat mencintaimu.**_

_**Aku hanya minta kamu jawab pertanyaanku.**_

_**Haruskah aku menyerah 'Suke?**_

_**Always love u**_

_**Naruto**_

Kyaaaaa…. Gimana? Jelek ya? Gaje? Aneh?

Huhuhuhuhu….

Minta ripiewnya ya, pengen di lanjutin tapi butuh sarannya ya, ditunggu loh

Thanks


End file.
